


Kurodai Week 2016

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven fills for Kurodai Week 2016 ranging from established relationships to not.<br/>Featuring: librarian! au, hard-core pining at the training camp, and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Captaincy  
> SFW

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a captain.”

The words were mumbled into his neck, hushed and secretive, and Kuroo felt his stomach twist at them as Daichi’s fingers tightened on his chest. “Me too.” It made everything so much harder. The expectations on their shoulders from school were one thing, and with the responsibilities to their teams were a burden of an entirely different magnitude. And then the games - they were both desperate to help secure a win for their teammates, no matter what, but neither wanted to see the other biting back tears after the game. One that meant the world to each of them. One that was coming up.

“Not like it’d be easier if we weren’t,” Kuroo laughed, but it was humorless, and he squeezed Daichi’s hand, swept his roughened fingers over the skin. “We’ll be okay, Dai. I know neither of us want to lose, but… at least we’ll have tried our best."

Daichi hummed, a tiny sound that made Kuroo grimace and clutch his hand harder. All around their teammates slept, a room that the Nekoma and Karasuno players had decided to share since there was enough space. It would be hard on all of them - many of the players had grown close, frighteningly so. _This game is gonna be rough_. Hell, they’d be in tears even if they weren’t against each other and lost, but it only made it worse. At least both teams knew to not parade the win, not in front of the other, and for that Kuroo was thankful. Though, in the scheme of things, it wasn’t really important.

“Hey,” he whispered, and Daichi shifted against him. “At least we’ll both place at the top. We came this far, and that’s something. So don’t worry too much. We’ve done our best, and tomorrow will show us just how much we’re both improved.”

“Very true.”

And he felt Daichi’s lips twitch up into a tiny smile, which made him grin as he twisted around, slow and quiet, until their chests were pressed together. Kuroo slipped an arm over his boyfriend’s waist, curled his fingers on the small of his back. His face and smile weren’t visible, but Kuroo knew they were there, just like he knew that the soft glow on the far corner of the room was Kenma on his DS, or that the quiet little snores were from Yaku, or that the grunts came from Hinata kicking Kageyama in his sleep. He settled his head onto Daichi’s bicep and pressed closer on the futon with a smile of his own. His fingers twitched up and he brushed Daichi’s cheek, settled his fingers on his lips. “Whatever happens tomorrow, know that I adore your dorky butt.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the dork,” Daichi laughed quietly, but he pressed their foreheads together. “I know. We’ll be fine.” A soft kiss, a softer laugh. “I love you too.”

Kuroo grinned in the dark as he curled his arm, pulled Daichi closer, and nuzzled Daichi with a soft sigh. _We’ll be fine._


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Team AU  
> SFW with some mild butt gropes

“Daichi! Get this one!” 

He rolled his eyes, but he set himself and  watched as Haiba tossed the ball to Kozume, who didn’t look too pleased with the whole situation, but he still set the ball for Tetsuro. His grin was positively breathtaking, and for a second Daichi almost couldn’t move, but he snapped back as Tetsuro’s feet left the floor, his eyes fixed on the ball. 

Daichi smirked to himself and his body moved, almost like he was pulled by strings, as Tetsuro’s hand slapped the ball and drilled it down. It spun through the air and smacked into Daichi’s forearms solidly before it flew back into the air, the angle slightly off, but close enough that Daichi smiled. Tetsuro hit the ground again with a groan, and he threw his hands up as the ball thudded to the ground near the net. “C’mon, lemme get  _ one _ in!” 

“It’s not going to happen,” Daichi smirked, and Haiba laughed behind him. That made Tetsuro turn with a scowl, but he shrugged and sighed. 

“Whatever, whatever. Alright, another! I need to work these some more!” 

“Can I just go home?” Kozume grumbled, and Tetsuro planted a hand on his head so he could ruffle that long blond hair. 

“Come on, Kenma, just a few more!” 

“My personal practice is over though… Besides, Lev needs to work on his own things.” 

Behind them, Haiba cringed, obviously not even remotely interested in that - Daichi couldn’t blame him much. He had a lot to do, although it was necessary if he ever wanted to become the ace he proclaimed himself to be. 

“Please! Come on guys, a few more!” 

Kozume grumbled, but he ducked under the net to retrieve the ball and tossed it back to Haiba so they could set up again anyways. They managed to get four more tosses out of Kozume before he said no once more and actually meant it - he blatantly ignored Tetsuro’s pleas as he walked off the court, packed his bag, and pressed against the wall as he waited on the rest of the team to finish. Haiba was right on his heels, desperate to escape the brutal personal practice he knew Tetsuro and Daichi would put him through.  _ Wise choice _ . 

Daichi and Tetsuro glanced at each other and laughed as the team gathered around, gave a little cheer, and backed away so they could dismantle the nets and clean the court. Daichi and Tetsuro worked side-by-side as they swept the floor as the team chattered around them, talk of homework and school and the games that awaited them. 

“That week-long camp is gonna be great,” Tetsuro murmured to him and as they turned to start another strip down the court he flashed a grin at Daichi, a little too mischievous. “We should play a little prank on Karasuno. Or maybe Fukurodani!” 

“You’re an ass,” Daichi laughed quietly, and Tetsuro laughed loud enough that heads turned. 

“What’re you scheming now, Captain?” Inuoka called. 

Tetsuro just shrugged and waved the teen on as he nudged Daichi with his hip. “Sorry, sorry. It would be funny though, you’ve got to admit that.” 

Daichi shrugged. “It could be, but sometimes you go a little overboard. Besides, we’re going to be too tired to do much pranking, especially you. After all, we’re probably going to have at least a dozen matches a day against good teams, so we’ll probably run hills more than a few times, and we’ll have personal practices afterwards too.” 

“True,” Tetsuro muttered, and Daichi thwapped him on the back, perhaps a little harder than strictly necessary, before they kept at the sweeping. 

Slowly, one by one, their team left as they finished their duties with cheery calls, until only Daichi and Tetsuro were left, hunched over their bags and quiet. It lasted right up until a hand settled on Daichi’s ass and the teen stilled as his head rose and he stared at the wall, lips pursed in a scowl. “Tetsuro.” 

“What?” The captain asked, and his voice almost sounded strained from how innocent he tried to sound, even as he squeezed Daichi’s ass. Daichi swatted at his hand and the dark-haired teen laughed as he let Daichi push his hand away. “C’mon, no one’s here.” 

“Still, you’re irritating.” Tetsuro clutched his chest, mock hurt on his face, and Daichi rolled his eyes as he reached out. Dark eyes zeroed in on his fingers and watched as they came closer and closer to his face until his eyes were cross-eyed - and then Daichi tapped his nose. “You’re a dork too. It’s why I tolerate you.” 

“Nah,” Tetsuro crowed, “You  _ like _ me! Otherwise you wouldn’t-” 

“ _ Tetsuro _ !” 

He wasn’t terribly surprised at the shit-eating grin his boyfriend flashed him, or how a sizeable hand settled on his rear again. He just sighed and shook his head as he stuffed the last of his things into his workout bag. Tetsuro hummed, pleased, and let his eyes drop. Daichi smiled faintly to himself as he zipped up his pack.  _ Now _ . He grabbed Tetsuro’s shoulders and pressed him down into the ground, careful to hold him just enough so that his head didn’t smack into the floor, and Daichi grinned as Tetsuro stared up at him from beneath, sprawled out and surprised, though his shock didn’t last long at all. The teen grinned and reached up until his calloused hands covered Daichi’s cheeks as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Gosh, getting onto me and yet  _ you’re _ the one pushing me down. If I didn’t know better-” 

Daichi smothered his words with a kiss that Tetsuro immediately opened his mouth up for with a sigh, and Daichi couldn’t bite back a smile as he nipped at Tetsuro’s thin lips. He didn’t kiss the taller teen too hard, just enough to leave them breathless, and he sagged into Kuroo’s chest with a hum. They’d done so much work earlier and he hadn’t quite realized it, but with the warm body beneath him and the strong arms that wrapped around his body and settled on the small of his back, he didn’t mind so much. “It’s a good thing your sweat dried, otherwise we’d have to redo the floors.” 

“Daichi,” Tetsuro groaned, “C’mon, we were having a moment!” 

“Sure, sure.” But he couldn’t deny it - the feeling of Tetsuro’s heart thumping beneath him and the rise and fall of his chest was relaxing, the same with the muted exhales in his ear. “It is a nice moment,” he murmured, and the chest beneath him hitched with laughter. 

“Good. I like these moments. You should come over this weekend. I’ve been craving some cuddles.” 

“It’s not my fault you were sick last weekend.” 

“It wasn’t mine either!” 

Daichi just smiled and turned his face, buried his face into Tetsuro’s chest. He smelled of sweat, and it was honestly pretty gross, but Daichi didn’t really care, because he reeked just as much, and it didn’t change that Tetsuro was warm and solid, and it felt fantastic to lie against him. His fingers curled on Tetsuro’s shoulders as a soft hum worked through Tetsuro’s throat, a melody that was only vaguely familiar. He didn’t really want to think on it so much, not when his eyes were heavy and he was weary. “We should,” he murmured, “It’d be nice. Haven’t seen each other outside of practice or school in a while.” 

“I know,” Tetsuro groaned. “But it’s okay - at least we get time like this!” 

_ Mm, but it’s not enough _ . But it would be enough to tide him over for a few more days until they could go to each other’s houses and cuddle up on a bed and play games. Or they’d just lie there and kiss and make their hair even wilder than before, particularly in Tetsuro’s case, and Tetsuro would probably end up groping his ass even more, though Daichi couldn’t get too angry at him for that. It was a strangely nice feeling, one he didn’t mind too much, and Tetsuro knew that all too well, so he used it to his advantage more often than not. Just like he did then with hands that crept down Daichi’s back to gently knead at his ass, and Daichi sighed. “Seriously?” 

“I can’t help it,” Tetsuro chuckled as he pressed soft kisses to Daichi’s forehead, and the player sighed, even as he leaned into the touch. 

“I love an idiot.” 

“Very true!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays/Travel  
> SFW

Daichi dropped his bag onto the bed - and narrowly missed Kuroo, who flopped down just a few centimeters away with a heavy sigh. “Oh, that's so much better,” he groaned, and Daichi laughed as he sank onto the bed beside him. Kuroo twisted his head and peeked up at him with soft black eyes as he reached out and touched Daichi's hand. “This is gonna be nice. Worth the six hours in the fucking car.” 

“Definitely,” Daichi murmured as he leaned back and settled his fingers into Kuroo’s hair and stroked the soft, spiked tufts. Kuroo hummed at the touch and nestled back into it, much like a cat, and Daichi grinned as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s forehead. “And it's a good way to spend the break.” 

“Fuck  _ yes _ ,” Kuroo mumbled into the sheets as he tangled their fingers together and pushed his head into Daichi's hand, his eyes slitted. “We deserve the break. Seven years basically nonstop between school and volleyball made a ton of stress. It's about time we got a chance to spend some time like this!” 

Daichi hummed and pressed a few more kisses to his cheeks before he pulled back and stilled his hands in Kuroo’s hair. “C'mon, let's go to the baths.” 

“Or we could stay here and not move,” Kuroo grumbled, but he rolled onto his back and slowly sat up. He tugged Daichi in for a kiss before they gathered their bath stuffs up and headed outside into the warm summer air. 

They didn't pass by anyone - the place they were staying at was more secluded than others, and most people had gone to the beach after their college graduation, not to the mountains. It was nice to just have the chirp and hum of bugs and frogs that mixed with the sound of their feet on wood. Kuroo kept a firm, possessive hand around Daichi's waist, and he leaned into his side with a hum as they walked down the path to the baths. There was only one person, and she ducked into the women's bath with a laugh as they stepped in. 

Kuroo nudged him with his hip as they headed to the men's section, and Daichi rolled his eyes as they found a section for their clothes. They stripped quickly - for once Kuroo didn't insist on kissing all over him or letting his hands wander.  _ Probably because he's desperate to get his hair washed _ . Daichi smiled to himself as they wrapped towels around their waists and padded into the bath area, blissfully empty. Kuroo hummed appreciatively at the sight and waggled his eyebrows at Daichi before they rinsed themselves off by the basin and they headed over to the stools and showers. 

“Don't make me beg, Dai,” Kuroo murmured lowly as he pulled some of the soaps out, and Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm dating a grown man or a baby.” 

“Oh? So mean, Daichi! I just like it when you wash my hair!” 

The brunet just patted Kuroo’s shoulder before he pushed him down as he ignored the triumphant grin that curled Kuroo’s mouth - he'd want to kiss it if he didn't, and desperately. And they  _ really _ didn't need to start anything in a public bathhouse of all places. He draped their towels over Kuroo’s knees, plucked the shampoo from his hand, poured some out, and buried his fingers into Kuroo’s mess of wet hair. It was nice when it was down, but half the time he couldn't convince Kuroo to shower in the morning and dry it so it would be flatter, and the gel had been all but burned by Kuroo because he'd detested it so much. 

Still, it was soft and fun to play with no matter what, and Daichi readily buried his fingers into Kuroo’s hair with a hum - well, a hum that came from Kuroo. A hum and a sigh as he leaned back into Daichi's touch and pushed against it like a cat, and that only made Daichi chuckle quietly as the suds bubbled up. Content hums met every drag of his hands and nails as Kuroo melted back into him, what little of his face was visible full of bliss and calm. “So nice,” he mumbled, and Daichi hummed in agreement. 

“You always say that.” 

“Because it  _ is _ .” 

He squeezed Kuroo’s head and scratched at his scalp a little more instead of responding, much to Kuroo’s delight. The veritable massage lasted a little longer before Daichi pulled his hands away and Kuroo groaned, but he pulled away and stepped under the tap to wash his hair out. 

As soon aways his hair was clean he gently pressed Daichi down with a chipper grin. Obediently, Daichi tipped his head back until he could see Kuroo, and the man kissed him on the nose before he leaned back and poured some shampoo and conditioner into his hands. Kuroo wasn't quite as gentle - he'd always been rough with hands, and then was no exception, but it still felt nice as Kuroo scrubbed at his scalp with rough passes of his fingers followed by gentle circles that left him weak with how good it felt. Kuroo crooned at him, a sweet sound that made Daichi shiver as he leaned back and peeked up at Kuroo, who grinned at him and made a kissing face. “See Dai, I don't say mean things when I wash your hair.”

“Because you know that I'll smother you in your sleep.” Kuroo barked out a laugh and Daichi closed his eyes.  _ I'm in love with a dork _ . But Kuroo was a loveable dork, and Daichi couldn't help but want more of him. All too soon those rough fingers left his hair and Daichi opened his eyes with a muted sigh - right on time to watch Kuroo hitch up a towel laden with water. 

“Don't you-” 

It slapped into his face with a wet splat, then into his lap, and Daichi bit his tongue hard as he clenched his hand. “Kuroo.” Deathly calm. 

His boyfriend's swallow was audible, and the soft, almost nervous laugh made something in Daichi twist with sick amusement. “Dai-” 

“Kuroo. I'm going to get up. I'm going to wash my hair. And then I'm going to kill you.”

“Ah, but then you'd have to use toys!” 

Daichi sighed and pressed his face into his hands, even as an he smiled. “I really am in love with an idiot.” And Kuroo, the fucking ass, just laughed as he gently tugged Daichi up and worked the suds from his hair for him, and washed his back for extra points. And Daichi didn't complain - he just made sure to pinch the other man on the ass on their way to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions/Mutual Pining  
> SFW

Daichi had noticed it before, but he'd never realized how  _ hard _ it was, not until the training camp. Not until he could barely focus on his own game because his eyes were on Kuroo, desperate to see what he was doing, how his team was doing. It made a wry smile curl his lips as he and the rest of the team, - Hinata and Kageyama excluded because of their exams - sprinted up the hill yet again. 

They hadn’t won a single game yet, and he hoped that would change when the first years made it, but he couldn’t deny that he was at fault, and majorly so. His mind wasn’t quite on the game, and he couldn’t stop it, not until it was almost too late. He just hadn’t expected that pang when he’d seen Kuroo, and he sure as hell hadn’t expected to be left craving his touch, so much that he’d had to bite it back so he didn’t ruin things. The feelings hadn’t been so demanding the last time he’d seen Kuroo, nowhere close. 

_ It’s probably because of what’s coming up. It could mean I’ll never see him again considering college _ .  Because if by some chance Karasuno or Nekoma didn’t win enough games, then they probably wouldn’t see each other again - no practice games, no training camps for the third years, and certain no tournaments. And that made his chest ache, but he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he went down that avenue. 

Daichi and the rest of the team slowed, and by all rights his limbs should have ached, but they didn’t. The pain in his chest curbed everything else and forze Daichi as he watched the team grimace, stretch, and gratefully take water from Kiyoko and Yachi.  _ I don’t want this to end without telling him. But I can’t - there’ll be too much distance _ . It was all easier said than done, especially when Suga came up and clapped him on the back, the pain sharp and jarring. “Cheer up, Daichi! We’ll get them next time! Now drink. Don’t get dehydrated or you’ll be even more  _ distracted _ .” 

Daichi’s cheeks flushed slightly and he snatched the bottle from Suga, who grinned at him like the innocent-looking devil he was. “Shut up,” the captain grumbled, though he couldn’t really fault the other teen. He’d figured it out on his own and coaxed the confession out of Daichi, and that had made it all so much more  _ real _ . “Sorry,” he murmured after a moment, and Suga shrugged as he wiped some water off his mouth. 

“It happens. I honestly thought Kozume’s tosses were going to be terrible when he heard Hinata wasn’t here - you saw how it looked at first, and how it took him a few. And you… well, you’ve got a veritable sex god just a court away.”

“Suga,” growled with a glance around to ensure no one had heard - they hadn’t. Nishinoya and Tanaka were too engrossed chatting with Asahi. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita had gathered up nearby them in a little huddle as they flexed their fingers and conversed, brows furrowed and words of strategy on their lips. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were a little further away, though they weren’t talking, just standing there and sipping water.  _ Thank God _ . 

He knew Nishinoya and Tanaka would be relentless with their teasing, and Asahi would be so painfully  _ awkward _ if and when he attempted to help. It was best left as something between he and Suga, even if his friend berated him for not doing anything. Or when he laughed, as he did then, and he patted Daichi’s back for a second before all the amusement fell away from his face. “Daichi… you really should say something. You might not get a chance if you don’t do it now.” 

“I know. But do you really think I’ll have the time?” There was no way - the only time they had breaks were when they were eating or had a game break, and their breaks had yet to align with Nekoma’s. “And we’ll be going to college soon. There’ll be too much distance unless he changes his mind. I… just don’t have time.” 

“Sure you will,” Suga chirped, “You just have to try!” 

Another painful clap to his shoulder and then Suga was gone, off to join the rest of the team, and he left Daichi standing there as he clutched his untouched bottle. He could hear the rustle of trees around them, the soft breaths of his teammates, and the smacks and thuds and squeaks of volleyball - and Kuroo’s voice as he called out to his team. _ Shit. Why can’t there be more time? _

* * *

 

Kuroo groaned and flopped onto the bench, so close to Kenma that  the blond huffed and scooted away a hair. “Don’t bring your angst over here,” he murmured as he tapped at his Gameboy, and Kuroo smiled weakly as he glanced up to the court where Karasuno and Fukurōdani played, their second match since Hinata and Kageyama had come from their exams. But, despite the way the pair always caught eyes with their irresistible aura, even when they weren’t working together, his eyes were elsewhere. Right on Daichi. 

_ Nice view _ . He could see every stretch and flex of his long legs and thick thighs as Daichi bent low to receive the ball, and though he couldn’t see Daichi’s face the full view of his ass and legs was more than enough to leave Kuroo satisfied and yet hungry for more. He groaned quietly once more when Daichi lunged for a ball, legs bent and thighs on display for the whole world to see, and he leaned up against Kenma, even when his friend huffed and jabbed an elbow into his side. 

“Tetsuro-” 

“I know, I know,” Kuroo muttered, “I’m trying… but can we talk about how perfect his thighs are? I mean, just look! Abso-” 

“I’ll leave.” 

“Kenma, no! Then who will I talk about Daichi with?!” 

“You could complain to Yaku. Or Lev.” 

“Oh, I see how it is, don’t want to listen to your best friend pine away! I guess you’ll just have fun talking to Lev about  _ Shoyo _ .” 

Kenma twitched against him and his fingers stilled for a moment before he resumed gaming, though the neutral set to his lips had shifted down into a slight frown. “You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” 

They both knew he was joking though - he’d never make Kenma do that, and Kenma wouldn’t do that to him either. Kenma saved and closed his game with a sigh and glanced up at Kuroo before he turned his eyes onto the court, and Kuroo did the same. “You should tell him,” Kenma murmured after a moment, and Kuroo shrugged as Hinata leapt up and spiked the ball down, and his team let out a ragged, breathless cheer. 

Daichi turned around, a smile on his face, and Kuroo’s face heated and his heart skipped a little as he smiled too, the urge irresistible and the movement unstoppable. When Daichi glanced his way Kuroo waggled his fingers and Daichi’s smile widened for a second before he twisted back around to the court. Almost immediately the smile faded to something smaller, less hopeful. “I can’t even say ‘you’re one to talk’ anymore. You suck.” 

He glanced at Kenma, but his friend didn’t look up at him - his eyes were glued on Hinata, and he had a sweet smile on his lips. “Sorry,” Kenma murmured, “But I wanted to let him know. You really should. This is probably your best chance.” 

“Barely. There’s no time to tell him,and when I want to…” His throat always locked up and his tongue got thick and heavy, and words didn’t seem to make sense. It  _ sucked _ . 

“There’s time,” Kenma said with a finger that jabbed into his thigh. 

“Not a lot.” 

Kenma sighed  and smacked his thigh gentle as he finally tore his eyes away from the court to look at Kuroo. “You’re just scared he’ll say no, even though you know he likes you. Or maybe you’re scared it won’t work out because of the distance, or-” 

“Kenma,” Kuroo rasped as he curled over his legs and pressed his head into his hands and angrily tugged on his hair for a minute before he peeked up at Kenma from the corner of his eye. “Just… stop.” 

Golden eyes bored into him before Kenma hummed and glanced back at the court. An unreadable face, one he’d perfected, even against Kuroo despite his best efforts. “Okay. your choice. But Tetsuro… Don’t be an idiot.” 

Kuroo blinked up at him, baffled, as Kenma rose, packed his game, and strode over to the court, and Kuroo realized that Karasuno’s match had ended - another loss. They gathered around their coach for a moment before they headed outside to run another hill, this time in the dark. And Kenma leaned against the door as he watched them go - and cast a glance back at Kuroo, and then he shook his head with a faint withering look Kuroo could just make out. Kuroo smiled wryly and dragged his fingers through his wild hair once more as he dropped his head. “Maybe I am an idiot,” he rasped to himself, and he sighed as he sank back on the bench. “Ah… this sucks.” 

He straightened up, sank back, let his head hit the wall as he watched Fukurōdani huddle up, theirs the last game of the day. When they broke their group down Kuroo rose, his legs a little stiff. Personal practice would start soon. He snatched his back up and, like the chicken he really was, he darted out, straight to the other gym. Bokuto joined him, then Kenma and Lev. Kenma’s eyes were heavy, so Kuroo didn’t meet them.

* * *

 

Daichi found Kuroo in the gym before breakfast on the third day, a ball in his hand even though the nets weren’t set up, and he didn’t move until Daichi tapped his shoulder, and then he jumped. Kuroo glanced back, eyes wide, but a smile replaced the surprise a second later. “Hey.” 

“Morning. Sorry I scared you.” 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Kuroo hummed as he spun the ball in his hands, practiced and easy, and Daichi had to tear his eyes away so he wouldn’t be distracted, though Kuroo’s face wasn’t much better - looking there made his mouth go dry and made his chest squeeze. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone. What’s up?” 

“Nothing really. I just came here to look.” Well, he’d actually come in there in some hope of instilling the quiet of the morning into himself so he wouldn’t be so damn obsessed with checking where Kuroo was and what he was doing every five seconds. That was too embarrassing to say though, and the lie was smooth on his tongue. 

Kuroo laughed quietly, a honey sound that made Daichi’s gut twist as he stepped in a little close, the move not necessary with the way Kuroo always leaned in close to talk to him, as he did then. If his stomach had been a mass of nerves before he was positively breathless then as Kuroo peered at him with dark eyes. “Think you’ll do any better today?” 

Daichi swallowed hard, found his words.  _ It’s the team. I can talk about them _ . “I hope we can… but probably not,” he admitted with a light tug on his hair and a sheepish smile, “We’re trying to change so much that it’s not going to be pretty for a while, but those guys are strong and smart. They’ll be able to work hard and accomplish what we came here for.” 

Kuroo grinned, and Daichi had to bite his cheek to keep himself in line as the other captain leaned a little closer. So close that Daichi could smell his soap, something musky and spicy. “Good luck. I think I’d like to see you beat us. Well, try anyway.” 

“We will,” Daichi countered with a smirk of his own. 

Kuroo stared at him for a second with that soft grin before he leaned away, tossed his head back, and laughed, the sound so loud that it echoed through the gym, but it wasn’t mocking or anything such - no, it was light and airy, and Daichi felt like it would turn his legs into jelly if it persisted, but thankfully the laughter stopped after a moment and a warm hand settled on his shoulder to squeeze it. “Shit, Daichi, this is why I’m glad you’re the captain. You always get them so fired up, and you have nothing but faith! Even for the ones who don’t work as hard. It’s why I love playing you guys - I never know what I’m going to see next!” 

“Thanks,” Daichi murmured - he almost couldn’t focus past the warmth of that hand and the way it lingered just a tad too long before it fell away.  _ Bring it back _ . “Though the same could be said about your team.” 

Another laugh, softer than the last. “True, but we aren’t quite as wild as you guys are. Well, wild in when you bring things in. But it’s better to incorporate it now rather than later, especially with tournaments coming up pretty soon.” 

“That’s our thought as well. Though it would be nice to close the gap in the scores this week and win a few more.” 

Kuroo hummed and smiled as he leaned back a little, much to Daichi’s overwhelming disappointment, but he didn’t move too far thankfully. Daichi couldn’t help but lean forward, chasing after Kuroo’s warm body and his soft, musky scent and his bright smiles - something just drew him in, irresistable. They stood there in silence for a moment before he cleared his throat, tongue thick, and he shifted. His heart thumped so hard against his ribcage that he almost felt like Kuroo could hear it, especially with that seemingly all-knowing smirk he wore. 

_ Suga has a point. I should just tell him _ . But the words wouldn’t come - there was too much to do, wasn’t any time, there was too much space. But he choked on the demanding desire to grab Kuroo and kiss him, even as he stood there with an easy smile, just a step away from Kuroo - and his expression changed as he stood there. From a bright smirk to something strange - uncertain, awkward, both of them things he’d never seen on Kuroo’s face before. And it made his stomach clench as Kuroo leaned in closer. “Daichi?” 

“Mm?” 

“Are you ready to graduate?” 

“Not really.” And that was true - sure, he was going to college with a volleyball scholarship, but he didn’t feel ready; Kuroo had a lot to do with that. But, in the long run, what did it matter? “I’d love to see this team really come together and work hard, and I’d like to play with them a little longer, but I can always come back and watch.” 

“I understand that one,” Kuroo murmured, but his eyes wouldn’t meet Daichi’s.  _ Is he leaning closer? Is he blushing? _ He  _ was _ \- and his lips were parted, and Daichi started when warm fingers ghosted across the back of his hand. Daichi bit his lip as Kuroo shifted his feet - and shit, he was frozen in place, staring at Kuroo as he kept his eyes down as he spoke, voice hushed. “There’s a lot to do… and I-” 

“Daichi! Found you f- Oh, crap, I’m sorry!” 

They jerked apart and Daichi’s cheeks blazed as he twisted around. Suga stood by the door, hands over his mouth as Daichi glared. But then his gaze softened.  _ It’s okay. It wasn’t going to happen anyway, and even if it had… _ “What is it, Suga?” 

“Ah… I was just going to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon.” 

“Okay. I’m coming. See you later, Kuroo.” He trotted over to Suga before the other captain could speak, and he urged Suga outside, his cheeks hot and his chest tearing all the while. Suga bounced nervously beside him until they were further away, and then he grabbed Daichi’s arm with tight hands. “Shit, Daichi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” 

“It’s okay. Nothing was going to happen.” But shit, those words hurt so  _ much _ . 

Suga jerked him to a stop and tugged on him until Daichi was eye-to-eye with him and he could see Suga’s pursed lips. “Tell me you’re joking.” 

“I-” 

“Daichi, he  _ was _ going to kiss you, you dumbass!” 

“Ah.”  _ Shit. But still - it’s pointless. _

* * *

 

Kuroo flopped onto his futon with a groan beside Kenma, who immediately closed his game and turned so that he faced Kuroo. The captain rolled onto his side so he could peer up at him, words heavy on his tongue. They died instantly when he drank in his friend's appearance in. His hair was messy, like fingers had gone through it and then it had been hastily brushed out, his mouth was swollen, and there was a sizeable darkening mark on his neck. “Kenma… Is that a  _ hickey _ ?” 

The setter flushed as he pressed his hand to his neck. “Yeah… Shoyo likes to bite…” 

“And obviously you like it if you let him,” he teased, and Kenma’s blush darkened even more as he rubbed at his neck, and Kuroo tossed his head back as he laughed, so loud that Kenma was blood-red from ears to neck. “Oh my- oh my shit,  _ Kenma _ , that’s great! Shit, man, I love you!” 

“Asshole,” Kenma grumbled, but he didn’t look too irritated, just embarrassed as hell. He tapped his neck for a second before he fixed Kuroo with a stare.  _ Oh, shit _ . “Sugawara said he accidentally interrupted you and Daichi. Were you about to kiss him?” 

Trust Kenma to turn the tables on him and put him in the spotlight until he squirmed. “Ah… yeah.” And shit, he’d been so  _ close _ . Just a handful of centimeters away, and Daichi had looked so damn expectant. Like all he’d wanted was for Kuroo to lean in and kiss him. “It fucking sucked.” 

“That’s what you get for taking so long to do anything,” Kenma smirked as he patted Kuroo’s damp hair, even when he growled and playfully swatted at Kenma’s hand. “If you keep waiting and taking so long, you’ll never be able to get him. He’ll keep slipping away.” 

“Shush, you,” he grunted, and Kenma shook his head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent as they stared at each other long and hard, Kenma’s stare as intense as always. Kuroo gave in first with a sigh and covered his face with a hand as he smiled weakly. “I know,” he mumbled quietly, “I… I really tried. Shit, Kenma, I’ve never felt this awkward before! It’s just… he’s really amazing, and… shit.” 

Kenma hummed as he leaned over and patted his shoulder, but he stayed quiet and waited. Kuroo thumped his head on one of his pillows with a scowl. He didn’t know how to put it into words, even with Kenma, and that meant he was absolutely hopeless when it came to talking with Daichi about anything but volleyball because it was even, common ground that was  _ safe _ . Kenma poked him with a toe, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the doorframe, and Suga was standing there when he twisted around. 

“Hey, Suga,” he drawled with a small wave, “Come on in.” 

_ You fucking kiss block _ . But it was hard to stay mad at the setter, especially when he smiled softly as he slipped in and sank beside Kuroo. The smile melted away a moment later, replaced by an embarrassed flush as he clapped his hands together and ducked his head. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you and Daichi this morning, I just hadn’t realized you were there!” 

“It’s okay, you-” 

“No, no! I know I interrupted something! It’s my fault you didn’t get to finally kiss him! Ah… you were going to do that, right?” 

“I…” Kuroo flushed and shifted awkwardly as Kenma snorted beside him. Kuroo reached out and swatted his friend on the knee with a scowl before he turned his attention back to Suga as he bit his lip. 

The player beamed at him, his smile almost blindingly bright, and he leaned a little closer. “Seriously though… I’m really sorry. Dai… he’s an absolute idiot. And now that he’s focused on the camp he’s going to be even worse. I know he likes you, and you know that too, but we also both know that he’s trying to take this logically, and that’s just not going to work. Kuroo, you’ve gotta do something because I love Daichi to death, but I’m tired of all this pining.” 

Kuroo stared at Suga for a few moments before he nodded. “I know.” And he did - Kenma was just as tired of his constant talk of Daichi, and he knew Daichi wouldn’t do anything, not with the pressures of school and college and the knowledge that they’d be even farther apart in college. Normally, he’d never have a problem, but Daichi had him so wrapped up in everything that he couldn’t breathe - and he didn’t  _ want _ to. “I want to. I really want to.” Suga grinned at him and slapped his shoulder so hard that it stung, and Kuroo winced as he pulled his arm back. “Fucking hell, Suga.” 

“Oh hush, it wasn’t that bad! Now, you figure out what you’re going to do or I’m locking Daichi and you in a storage closet so we can finally have a break. Okay, probably not, but still. I’ve gotta go - we’re having a little team meeting. Sleep well you two!” 

Kuroo and Kenma watched him bounce out before they looked at each other. Kenma blinked once, twice, and then he pulled his game out of his lap with a hum. “You heard him. Get your shit together, Tetsuro.” 

He just groaned and pressed his face between two pillows as he tried to block out Kenma’s soft, breathy laugh and the click of the buttons.

* * *

 

Volleyballs pounded into the ground and Daichi turned, shoes squeaking on the court, as he glanced over and wiped rivulets of sweat off his face. Another game, this one thankfully won, and yet he still wasn’t completely pleased. He closed his water bottle as he eyed the other court. Nekoma and Ubugawa were in the midst of a match, one that was quite intense. 

They’d gone into a third set and the points were close, nineteen for Ubugawa and eighteen for Nekoma. Every player on the two teams had quite the presence - nothing comparable to Hinata for sure, but they had a presence nevertheless. But all of that paled in comparison to Kuroo, just like it had for the last five days. And it made Daichi bit his tongue as he watched Kuroo serve a ball, which the other team received and set for a spike. 

“You know, you’re gonna have to stop watching him eventually,” Suga teased beside him, and Daichi sighed as he leaned back and finally managed to look at something aside from Nekoma’s captain. 

“Easier said than done, Suga.” 

“Mm, maybe, but still. It’s a good thing you’re not trying to keep it a secret, because you’re so painfully obvious that I think even the first years know about it. Well, Hinata and Kageyama I mean, and you know that they don’t really think about much past volleyball!” Daichi rolled his eyes and swatted Suga’s thigh. His friend just smiled and shook his head. “Seriously though, you should do something.” 

“Suga, we have to focus on the camp.” 

“Daichi.” 

“Suga.” 

“ _ Daichi _ .” 

“I’m not going to respond.” 

“Gosh Daichi, that’s so  _ rude _ . But it’s okay - I’ll talk, you listen. You do realize that telling him now is probably the best you could do, right? You’re close right now compared to how it’ll be when you go to college. It won’t hurt to try.”

Daichi made a quiet sound in the back of his throat, but nothing else came out. It was hard to find words in the end. Suga had a point - there were just a few hours of distance between them, but it wasn’t like how college would be, and on top of that they likely wouldn’t hold practice matches often, if at all with each other’s universities. “I know,” he murmured, voice just audible over the thud of volleyballs. “I… I’ll try.” 

Suga smiled softly and he patted Daichi’s knee. “Good. Do it soon. You’ve only got today and tomorrow after all.”  _ I know _ . He’d do something. Say something.  _ Tomorrow. It’s happening tomorrow. _

* * *

 

Kuroo swallowed hard as he watched Daichi grin and laugh at something one of the other players had said, and his gut clenched as he clutched his plate. He wanted to reach out and grab Daichi, wanted to drag him away and kiss him. But instead he cracked jokes with the players around him and the managers as well, even though he felt Kenma’s eyes on him, heavy and demanding. His friend would only heckle him, so Kuroo did his best to focus on the others so he could avoid the confrontation, just a little longer. It lasted for a good amount of time until his phone vibrated against his thigh and he stepped away to check at it.

**Kenma: If you don’t say anything you’re not coming over to play games for a week**

**Kuroo: how dare u**

**Kenma: Stop being a baby**

Kuroo glanced up and instantly spotted Kenma, who stared at him with those intense gold eyes until he sheepishly grinned and held up the hand that didn’t clutch his plate. “Okay… okay,” he murmured, more to himself, but Kenma seemed to understand and nod because he looked away and glanced at Hinata, who was in the middle of recounting some story that involved loud exclamations and wild hand gestures, though Kuroo couldn’t begin to fathom what he was talking about. He didn’t really want to either - Kenma’s texts had refocused his attention on Daichi. On how soft his smile was, how nice it was to hear him laugh. 

_ Fuck this. _ Kuroo sucked down a deep breath and bit his tongue.  _ I’m doing this _ . Long, purposeful strides carried him over to Daichi, who didn’t glance up until he was almost on his toes, and he smiled up at Kuroo.  _ Thump, thump, thump _ . His heart was out of control, and that smile only made it a thousand times worse. “Hey-” 

Kuroo didn’t give him a chance, didn’t give himself a chance to second-guess. He just leaned in, cheeks burning and heart pounding against his chest, and pressed their mouths together, a quick kiss. A second of silence - had everyone else fallen silent, or was he just imaging it? And, shit, Daichi’s eyes were so close, so wide, so  _ shocked _ , that Kuroo wanted a hole to open up beneath him so that he didn’t have to see that. And then those lips curled up into a smile, and there was a breathless laugh, and fingers curled into his hair. 

“Funny… I was thinking of doing the same.” 

Kuroo couldn’t bite back a laugh as he leaned closer, pressed their foreheads together, and grinned - and then he heard the chatter behind them. 

“It’s about time!” 

“Hey, way to get some, Sawamura!” 

“Dammit Kuroo, one day earlier and I could’ve won the pool!” 

And, somehow, he wasn’t surprised to see money passed from hand to hand. But he didn’t pay attention - he just focused on Daichi as he leaned in and kissed him again. And dropped his empty plate to the ground so he could cup his cheeks and get even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence~


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Librarian AU  
> SFW

The first thoughts when one walks into a library should not be  _ “Holy fuck, look at that perfect ass _ . _ ” _ . The second certainly shouldn't be  _ “Oh my God, those thighs are perfect.” _ And the third, under absolutely no circumstances, shouldn't be  _ “This is what a sexy librarian should look like” _ . Well, the whole “the gorgeous creature/sex god in disguise in front of me is a librarian” assumption probably wasn't too accurate, but Kuroo didn't give a shit, not when he ogled at the man from the doorway, even as Kenma huffed from behind him and nudged. “Tetsuro,  _ move _ .”

Kuroo swallowed hard and started to move, limbs were jerky and eyes frozen on the man as he shelved books - okay, definitely a librarian, though Kuroo had never seen one with jeans that hugged them so  _ perfectly _ or a shirt and button down so snug across their chest. He managed to recover and drag up a cool smirk as he librarian turned to them, drawn by the sound of Kenma's voice.  _ Shit _ . Wide, square-frame glasses were perched on his nose with deep brown eyes behind them, and Kuroo just  about melted because it shouldn't have been  _ legal _ to look that good. 

“Hey! Welcome to Karasuno Public Library. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

_ Your number would be good _ . “Nah,” Kuroo drawled as his smile widened, “But thanks. I'll be sure to come find you if I need  _ anything _ .” 

The man's smile widened a little as his eyes flicked down and raked over Kuroo rapidly for a moment before they fixed on his eyes. “I look forward to assisting you both.” 

They slipped past him and strode deeper into the library, and they were almost at the back when Kuroo stopped dead, which made Kenma bump into him again, and the blond sighed. “Tetsuro-” 

“Kenma… he's so  _ gorgeous _ .” 

“Then get his number already,” his friend grumbled as he nudged Kuroo out of the way, and he watched as his friend strode forwards and started to scan the shelves. 

Kuroo sighed and pressed a hand to his face for a moment before he spoke, voice low and rough. “I can't. I have to maneuver-” 

“You're not a cat - you're a chicken.” 

Kuroo huffed, indignant, but he didn't try to protest. He couldn't deny that he was nervous -  _ anyone _ would be with the beautiful librarian up front. “Just do it,” Kenma muttered as he slid one book out, scanned the back, and clicked his tongue before he slid it back in. “I don't want to hear you complain about everything, and how hot he was, and what could have been.” 

“Shut up,” he muttered, even as he leaned against the bookshelf with a sigh. “It… it's not that easy.” 

“Be aro-ace,” Kenma murmured as he flashed a tiny smirk at Kuroo, “It's great.” 

Kuroo just stuck his tongue out, ever the mature adult, and settled his head against the wooden shelf for a moment before he shifted, unable to stand still.  _ It's his fault _ . Thighs so thick and firm and utterly perfect that his mouth watered. Strong-looking arms that he wanted to have wrap around him. A face carved by gods that he wanted to see flushed with a pretty little blush. “I'll… be back.” Kenma just waved him along, a smirk on his lips, and Kuroo flicked him off before he slipped away. 

The entrance was disappointingly vacant of the librarian, and Kuroo pouted for a moment before he started down the rows. He wasn't looking for a book, hadn't been in the first place, but he'd readily crack open the encyclopedia and read it cover to cover if he managed to spot the librarian again. Still, after ten minutes dragged past he bit his cheek and turned towards the books themselves. 

He scanned the covers and picked the first thing that caught his eye, something blue with a title in cursive, and he took it up to the front. And about dropped it on his toes when he spotted the librarian. He was bent over something, hand moving frantically as he scribbled away, and Kuroo grinned as an idea sparked in his mind.  _ Hell yes _ . Kuroo tightened his grip on his book and strode up with an easy smile, and the librarian glanced up with a smile. “Hey. Find something interesting?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” he drawled as he slid the book across the counter and leaned against the edge. “This looks pretty good, but I think you’ll be the hottest one I’ve checked out all week.” 

A second passed, and then the librarian snorted as he shook his head and tugged the book in close. “That’s cute. Though you know, you could’ve just asked for my number. I would’ve given it to you twenty minutes ago and saved you some time, especially since it’s pretty obvious you won’t read this.” 

Kuroo’s grin only broadened, and he cocked his head to the side. “Really? What makes you say that?” 

“The book is in Farsi, and it’s not like many people around here can read that.” 

“... Ah.” 

The librarian brought a hand over his mouth as he laughed and shook his head, and Kuroo wanted to swoon at the sweet sound that he’d manage to coax out, even if it had been on accident. It only lasted for a few seconds, but that was enough for his heart to beat a little faster as he smiled wider, and the librarian smiled at him for a moment before he shook his head. He reached over and pulled out one of the paper bookmarks from the little display and grabbed a pen from beneath the counter. Quick scratches left blooms of ink in the form of a number, and then a name. “My name’s Daichi Sawamura.” 

“I’m Tetsuro Kuroo.” 

“Well,” Daichi said with a smile as he pressed the bookmark into Kuroo’s hand, “I’m off this Thursday at four. I like spicy food.” 

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graduation  
> SFW

It was hot, blisteringly so, and Kuroo wanted to groan, but that wouldn’t have been a good idea considering  _ someone _ around him was probably an immature little shit. Besides, knowing him, he’d be loud enough for the entire damn crowd to hear. But the gym was so  _ hot _ \- the air conditioning had broken and they hadn’t been able to fix it in time, and the strong lights and heavy sunlight that seeped through the windows didn’t help. And he didn’t even want to think about the stupid, ridiculously heavy uniforms.  _ Or maybe that’s just the heat making me think that. Still _ . 

His eyes raked across the crowd as he half-way listened to the speech, some boring thing about staying strong and persistence and how their class had been so dedicated. He smirked when he spotted the people he was looking for. Kenma, for once, didn’t have his head bowed over a game, but he looked bored out of his mind, and Kuroo smirked when the blond covered a yawn with a hand before he brushed his hair back. His friend must have felt his stare because he glanced up, eyes sharp, and even in the distance Kuroo could see the cocked eyebrow. It helped that he knew Kenma would do that. The teen was just too easy to read. 

Kuroo flicked his hand up just enough for Kenma to see and nod, and then he raked his eyes across the other people, all his teammates who weren’t graduating. A few Karasuno kids had come too - just Hinata and Kageyama, and a Daichi and Suga as their graduation had been the day before.  _ This is gonna be great _ . 

Kuroo flicked his hair back and grinned as the speech finished, and then they gestured for him. A speech from captain who had helped take his team to the final four in nationals.  _ Kill me _ . But he walked up to the podium with the grin that had won over more than half of the student body, and he waved before he tapped the microphone to be a little shit, cleared his throat, and settled in. The crowd was quiet, expectant, and he closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. Dark eyes flicked open. A shit-eating grin curled his lips.

“This last summer, I lost my boyfriend, Daichi-”

“I’m right here, you idiot!” 

There was the sound of mass shuffling as everyone twisted, turned, and strained to see Daichi, who’d shot to his feet in indignation. The man flushed, cheeks going from his regular tan to blood red in record time, and he pressed a hand over his mouth as he sank back down, his face positively murderous. Kuroo just grinned, something only for him, as he carried on. 

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice!” 

And the crowd burst out into laughter, smiles on him as their attention drifted away from Daichi and back to him. But Kuroo’s eyes were for Daichi only as he wiggled his fingers at the other player. The glare softened and, though Daichi wasn’t close enough, Kuroo just  _ knew _ he’d have rolled his eyes. That was enough for him, and Kuroo’s smile melting into something more neutral as he focused on the crowd. “Now that I got that out of the way, it’s time to be a little serious…” 

His speech was quick and everything was a blur, though thankfully the applause was firmly ingrained into his mind. The rest of the ceremony was vague too - he smiled and nodded and did all the right things when requested, and he clutched his diploma case, and he bowed to the crowd that had gathered as they cheered and applauded the ex-third years.  _ Thank God _ . 

The former students drifted down into the crowd, and instantly people started hugging and shaking hands. Kuroo wasn’t sure, but there must have been at least two or three dozen hands that came his way before he managed to fight his way through enough to spot that familiar face, still bright red, and Kuroo grinned. 

“Daichi!” 

Those lips moved and Kuroo threw his head back in a laugh as he pushed past those last few people and threw his arms around Daichi, pressed their bodies close. He tipped his head and pressed his lips against the shell of Daichi’s ear as he squeezed the man closer. “I know I’m a piece of shit, but  _ you’re _ the one who asked me out,” he whispered quietly, and the fingers that brushed his legs twitched. 

“Shut up,” Daichi grumbled, but arms still slipped around his waist, and the lips that had settled against his neck twitched up in a smile. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks. Now we’re both out of high school! And going to the same college!” 

“Your roommates are going to complain so much,” Kenma murmured, and Kuroo drew back with a loud laugh as Daichi pressed his hand to his face with a shake of his head. 

“We’re not that-” 

“Daichi, don’t even. I still have nightmares,” Suga murmured with a playful shudder, and Daichi huffed at his friend. He didn’t notice it until it was too late, and by then Kuroo had already ducked in and planted a big kiss onto his cheek with another grin. 

“It’s okay, Daichi. We’ll get an apartment as soon as we can, and then we’ll be loud.  _ All. Night. Long _ .” 

The shorter man groaned, and their friends groaned loudly. “Kuroo, can you  _ not _ ,” Kenma groaned, and Hinata and Kageyama shared his sentiments. He just laughed and ruffled their hair, even when Kenma fussed and Kageyama scowled and Hinata made an adorable little face. He turned back to Daichi in time watch him lean in and press their lips together. 

“Good job, Tetsuro.” 

“Couldn't have done it without you, Daichi.” 

And, for once, Daichi didn't complain when Kuroo peppered his face with kisses and tugged him in close as he whispered into Daichi's ear. “I can't wait to be alone.” A breathless laugh and reddened cheeks met that, and he grinned as he kissed Daichi one more time before the crowd poured outside into the spring sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire week was for my friend Lara because she ships the crap out of it and her birthday was this week, and she really wanted this to be a thing. What a dork  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free day  
> NSFW. Very very NSFW.  
> BDSM, light bondage, riding crop, spanking

Kuroo grinned as he rocked on the bed, the soles of his feet pressed together and his hands on his ankles. Eagerness burned in his gut, and he was already half-hard, though he kept his hands firmly locked around his ankles. The heavy kissing and touching they'd done just a few minutes before had been more than enough to get him going, but the anticipation of what Daichi was planning on doing -  _ that _ made it so much worse. And Kuroo was not a patient man.

“Babe,” he called after another minute ticked past, “Am I just gonna have to hand this one out?” 

“No,” Daichi grumbled, “You're such an impatient  _ brat _ .” 

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed, long and low, before he waggled his brows at the door and licked his lips.  _ I wonder what you've got in store for me _ . Knowing Daichi, he'd probably just wanted to brush his teeth, but he still couldn't be certain. After all, Daichi  _ had _ played into Kuroo’s fantasies a few times.  _ Oh God, what if he listened to that thing about dressing like a nurse. Or skirts. That'd be sexy _ . 

He was about to call out again when the door opened, and Kuroo’s jaw dropped instantly. Daichi slunk forwards a little and leaned against the doorframe, one hip cocked with a hand on it. He was bare except for two things, and those made Kuroo shiver as he licked his lips again, abruptly  _ ravenous _ . Lacy white panties were snug on his hips and only accentuated the hard lines of his stomach, his hips, and the bulge of his cock. But his thighs… those had Kuroo’s mouth watering as he stared, soaked it all in. 

High white stockings - most of it was simple, just darkened his legs, but the top was frilly black lace snug at the tops of his thighs.  _ Deliciously _ tight. He couldn't speak, his tongue tied so thoroughly that he wasn't sure it'd ever loosen, and he raked his eyes across his boyfriend, hungry to take it all in from the deep blush that stained his cheeks to those dark eyes, from the collection of hickies on his neck and stomach to those beautiful stockings. 

“Shit…” Kuroo breathed, and Daichi laughed, breathless. 

“Thought you'd like it.” 

Kuroo didn't care to speak, just lunged off the bed and grabbed Daichi in one fluid move. One more and he had Daichi pinned against a wall, head tipped up so he could peer at Kuroo with brown eyes darkened with heat. 

“Tetsu-” 

Kuroo silenced him with a finger on his lips, which turned into several digits that stroked his mouth, then his cheeks, before his hand slid up and tangled into Daichi's hair. “Fuck, you're perfect.” He snapped the top of the stockings with one finger and Daichi next exhale was a shudder, and that made Kuroo smirk. “So beautiful. My little bird, with his beautiful black feathers. You  _ really _ want something good tonight, hm?” A swift nod Daichi's lips still firmly sealed, and Kuroo laughed quietly before he pressed their foreheads together. “What do you want? I'm feeling the blindfold.” 

“That's… that's good…” Daichi whispered. 

Kuroo leaned back and snapped the stocking again with a soft sigh and a shake of his head. “Daichi, Daichi, sweet Daichi… you can ask for  _ more _ you know? It's your reward.” 

His lover smiled and raised a brow as he studied Kuroo for a moment before he nodded. “The blindfold and the crop, please. And tie my hands.” 

“Good boy,” Kuroo purred, and he dragged his fingers along the underside of Daichi's chin before he tapped his beautiful thigh. “Get on the bed.” The smaller man didn't waste words, just obediently moved, and Kuroo couldn't bite back a grin as he darted over to the dresser. He rummaged around for a moment before he turned, a bolt of silky black cloth and rope in one hand, a smooth crop in the other. 

Daichi had already sprawled out on the bed, almost artful. Hell, Kuroo would have been surprised if he'd settled any other way, because that bastard knew exactly how to make Kuroo’s knees weak.  _ I'm a sucker for those thighs _ . Which was why Daichi had spread his legs to show off thick, tight thighs with faded hickies sucked into them, far too faint for Kuroo’s taste, and pressed one hand on his chest with the other tangled in his hair. “You beautiful bastard,” Kuroo murmured, and Daichi smirked. It didn't last for long though, because Kuroo was on him in a second. Well, beside him at least. “Safewords?” 

“Red, yellow, green.” 

“Are you sure? Last chance to back out.” 

“What do you think?” Daichi leaned forward, eager as always, and Kuroo tied the cloth around his eyes with care, and he kissed Daichi's nose tenderly before he leaned back and tapped Daichi's thigh. 

“Roll over.” Daichi was obedient, delightfully so, and he settled onto his back, hands crossed on the small of his back. Kuroo traced his hands for and moment before he tied them up, his knots strong and sure. “Move back, babe. C’mere.” With Kuroo’s help Daichi maneuvered to the edge of the bed and knelt so that most of his legs hung off and his chest was pressed firmly into the bed. Kuroo traced the edges of Daichi's underwear with a smirk before he snapped one edge of it against Daichi's firm rear. “These are nice… when'd you get all this?”

“Yesterday…” 

Kuroo kissed one cheek, then the other, before he traced the edges again, snapping the fabric as he went. “It fits so good… Did you get hard when you got all these because you thought of what I'd do?” He squeezed one cheek as Daichi nodded, mute but quick, and the moan that the touch coaxed out made Kuroo grin. “Perfect,” Kuroo breathed as he leaned back and stroked Daichi’s ass once more before his fingers trailed down to trace the tops of the stockings, and then he pulled his hand away completely. 

Daichi’s breath hitched with anticipation, and Kuroo dragged it out with a smirk, waiting and waiting until Daichi trembled, and then he brought his hand down. The heavy smack resounded through the room as Daichi rocked forward from the force with a gasp and sank right back. Another smack, this time to the other cheek, and Daichi’s fingers curled as he bit his lips and gasped again. Kuroo just grinned as he brought his hand back for another, then another. He wouldn’t chastise Daichi - he’d have the man gasping and screaming his name freely soon enough, and that was enough to make his entire body throb with raw anticipation. 

The slaps fell freely, and every one had Daichi rocking back, hungry for more, and Kuroo was all too pleased to give him more. He gave each cheek ten slaps before he stroked the reddened skin through the white lace and purred, delighted. “So nice… your thighs will look even better though.” One last stroke of his fingers and then Kuroo leaned back with a smirk as his fingers curled around the crop. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Daichi breathed as he wiggled a little, face red and lips damp with saliva. He even wiggled his ass to accentuate it, and Kuroo bit his lip to keep himself together before he pulled back. Daichi had no clue when he would strike, and that made his stomach clench with excitement - he knew all the spots to hit, knew just how to pace it to make him tremble and come apart.  _ I love this _ . 

The crop cracked against Daichi's reddened skin, right beneath the edge of the panties, and he gasped and twitched. Kuroo paused, gave it a moment to tingle and burn and fill his lover with that intoxicating pleasure, and he smirked when Daichi whimpered. “Please…” 

The crop connected again, this time on the other leg on the inside of his thigh, and Daichi moaned, a low rumble that made Kuroo shiver before he pulled back and struck again, just above his balls. They filled the room with gasps and moans that grew louder and louder, sweet music to Kuroo’s ears as he brought the crop down until Daichi trembled uncontrollably and his name fell freely, an endless recital of “Kuroo” that made his gut clench with heat. 

Daichi's thighs were red and lined by the time he stopped, and the other man sobbed, pleasure and uncertainty in the sounds. He didn't know when the next lash would come, and he wanted more, but Kuroo knew he needed a break. Too much and he wouldn't sit right. Kuroo trailed his fingers down the raised welts of red skin and Daichi shuddered with a low moan. “K-Kuroo… what-” 

“Shush,” Kuroo whispered as he stroked the skin again as his hand drifted up to trace Daichi's balls through the white lace. “You've been so good, Dai. I'll take care of you.” Daichi nodded and his fingers twitched, bound hands straining to reach him, and Kuroo leaned over to kiss his fingertips before he coaxed Daichi little further onto the bed before he slunk up as well and knelt behind him. Hands on his ass, the lace nice beneath his fingers, and Kuroo squeezed gently before he slipped a hand down and thumbed the soaking front of the panties. The body beneath him trembled as he stroked, fingers slow. “You’re such a beautiful man, Dai,” he breathed, “Divine.” 

“T-Tetsu-” A gasp cut his words off as Tetsuro squeezed, and he laughed quietly as he slid down and kissed the red backs of his thighs. He mapped the skin with kisses as he slowly pumped Daichi through the lace, a special kind of worship to his beautiful thighs. He nipped at them until darker red spots bloomed on the few spots of pale skin left. Daichi’s groans filled the room, his babble utterly incoherent, and Kuroo smiled as he bit hard and quickened his hand. 

It only took a few strokes of his hand before Daichi came undone and he practically collapsed onto Kuroo’s hand as he came with a sharp cry that might have been his name. Kuro thumbed his slit and kissed the insides of his thighs as he slowly let Daichi sag down into the bed. “I’ve got you,” he whispered as Daichi trembled and gasped, lips bitten raw and red and damp with spit. The smaller man just nodded, incoherent, as he twitched and whined quietly. 

Kuroo kissed his thigh once more before he pulled his hands back. He couldn’t resist dragging his fingers across the tops of the stockings, or along the red welts or the edge of his underwear, but he managed to get his hands on Daichi’s and untied them quickly. His wrists were ringed with faint red, not bad enough that it would bruise, but a pang of guilt still spiked Kuroo as he reached up and undid the blindfold. 

Daichi’s eyes were clamped shut beneath it and his hair was sweaty, but he blinked them open a second later as he fixed a dazed smile on him. That smudged the guilt at hurting him - even if Daichi wanted it, there were times when the aftermath left Kuroo weak. And Daichi seemed to realize that because he shifted onto his back and stretched a hand up. Kuroo gladly sank into his embrace, his own aching length long forgotten, and he allowed Daichi to press him into the bed with a quiet sigh. 

Soft fingers trailed across his cheeks, pressed into the corners of his mouth. For a long while they were silent, just filled with soft exhales as Daichi’s fingers traversed his back, calmed him, until nodded and Daichi started to speak. “Thank you,” he breathed, his breath a whisper on Kuroo’s cheek. “Tetsuro… you’re absolutely wonderful, and don’t doubt that. You did everything I asked for, and you didn’t hurt me. I can’t thank you enough for this.” 

“Shit, Dai,” Kuroo laughed weakly, “I should be the one doing this.” 

“Maybe,” Daichi laughed, a little huff, and Kuroo’s fingers twitched on the small of Daichi’s back before he grasped Daichi’s shoulders and flipped him over, gentle and slow. 

Kuroo helped him up and together they shuffled to the bathroom, Daichi’s movements slow, but they managed to make it. When Daichi was finished it was another long, slow walk back to the bed, and Daichi looked relieved to lay down, even more so when Kuroo pressed a bottle of water into his hands. The session had gone on for quite a while, so it was no wonder he was aching and thirsty. When the empty water bottle crinkled in his hand Kuroo plucked it away and set it aside before he pulled Daichi in and gently stroked his back as he pressed soft kisses to his cheeks. 

“I really love you, you know?” 

“I do…” Daichi murmured around a yawn, and Kuroo smiled as he pressed his fingers into Daichi’s back for a moment before he resumed his petting with a faint smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in general makes me so nervous and this is extra panic waiting to happen ;')  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first week for Haikyuu!! ships, first work for Kurodai, and third overall for the fandom, sooooo... Here we go! The other works for this week will be longer for the most part because I literally ran out of time and wrote this out this morning :')  
> I'm going to do my best to participate in a few more that are coming up.  
> Find me on tumblr at fairlights101 (personal) or fairylights101writes  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
